


This was not meant to happen ... Not that Castiel is complaining

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel!Castiel, Angry-ish sex, Cas's POV, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, More Sex, Possesive!cas, Self Lubrication, Sex, Switching Positions, Wall fondling, blowjob, handjob, seriously it's all porn, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human emotions are fickle things, entirely unpredictable. He remained enraged at the hunter and yet, after throwing him into the wall and pressing into him the man's proximity was ... Doing things too him. Arousal. Oh Dear. </p><p> </p><p>(S'all porn. c:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was not meant to happen ... Not that Castiel is complaining

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> I have never written Cas like this seriously.  
> Normally I write Dean's POV so I'm so sorry if this is shit.  
> Enjoy o-o !<3
> 
> Thank you zarathuforsaken for betaing <3

This was not meant to happen... Not that Castiel is complaining  
  
  


Castiel was angry.

 _Angry._  Yes, that fitted the storm of emotion welling deep in his chest quite nicely.

In fact, one may say he was furious. Enraged also fitted very well.

He looked down into the wide, startled eyes of Dean Winchester, that bubble of emotion boiling up beneath his skin, threatening his long relied upon self control.

Dean Winchester made him feel quite often and Castiel  _hated_  that. Not that he seemed capable of stopping it. When it came to Dean, his vessel no longer acted in the way he informed it. Its body became hot, flustered. He was unable to form his desired sentence and his stomach made this odd... flipping sensation. It was all quite disorienting.

Right now though, he merely placed a hand over Deans mouth and studied those forest eyes, finding himself fascintated with the way they narrowed and sparked in defiance. He could feel the heat of the hunter through their clothes and his skin seemed to tingle, nerves alight were they touched.

Yet, he was still angry.

Human emotions are fickle things, entirely unpredictable. He remained enraged at the hunter and yet, after throwing him into the wall and pressing into him, the mans proximity was... Doing things to him.  _Arousal._  Oh dear.

He shifted, pulling back slowly, keeping his gaze trained to Deans in order to not bring attention to his problem. Dean would not take kindly to his bodys reactions, Dean was not interested in males. Why did he have to accept Jimmy? He gave a slight sigh, releasing Dean as he lost himself in his thoughts, shooting a (hopefully) cold sounding retort in the hunters direction.

"Do not do anything so ridiculous again, Dean. I cannot always come to your rescue."

He began to turn, ready to go. Ignoring his friends muttered 'Didn't fuckin' ask you to'. Flexing his wings with a roll of his shoulders, preparing to leave.

He hadn't meant for his hips to brush against Deans. He froze, unable to force his muscles to cooperate when a flash of heat flew up his spine, startling a gasp from his lips. It felt so good. His vessels heart beat like a trapped bird in his chest. (Surely that was not healthy?) After a few moments of startled breathing, he pulled back, recoiling from the flushed hunter, backing away immediately from Deans 'personal space'.

"I apologise, Dean. This vessel is slipping further from my control of late. I believe I shall take my lea- _mmph"_ The angel found himself startled into silence as Deans lips pressed into his. His lips parting in surprise, allowing the hunters tongue to push forth, tangling with his own. His hunter tasted of whiskey and smoke, sinful and yet oh so sweet. The angels eyes slipped shut as he moved into the kiss, fumbling a little but catching on swiftly. Their kiss moving from tentive to heated, hungry. Teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance. Castiel barely noticed that they were moving until his back collided with the motel wall, the same wall Dean had been pressed into moments ago. His eyes snapped open at the low moan that echoed about them, his cheeks heating in a blush when he realised that it had come from himself.

Deans chuckle followed shorly after, lips sliding down the angels neck, tongue tasting at skin before teeth worried the flesh. The movement causing Cas to arch against the other man, baring his neck to the hunter in pleasure. Fingers sliding down Deans back, nails dragging against skin through the fabric of Deans shirt, dragging a low growl from him, the sound sending a shiver up Castiels spine. The angel flushed when Deans hand caught on his shirt, shoving it roughly upwards. Rough, calloused fingers sliding over sensitive sin, brushing over the angels nipple, causing the man to moan thickly, surprised at the sensitivety of this body. He found his hips were bucking, grinding into Deans, their clothed erections grinding in delicious sparks of friction.

"You feel so good, angel, so hard for me. Who knew that a good little soldier of heaven would be such. A. Slut." Castiel felt that simmer of anger amongst the arousal, dragging his heavy eyes open to glare at the smirking hunter. It took a mere flick of his wrist for him to turn the tides, pressing Dean into the wall and blinking, willing their clothes away from their bodies with his 'mojo'. Fingers curling firmly about the hardened, heavy shaft of his hunter. Locking their gazes as he moved his hand, testing the weight of Dean in his palm. Enjoying the way those brilliant green eyes darkened, black spreading through them with arousal. He also enjoyed watching the way Deans freckles sharpened in focus as a pink flush spread beneath them, his head falling back as he held the angels gaze.

"I am not a  _slut,_  Dean. I do however know what I am doing-" Not a lie, he had observed humanity for years before this "- and I intend to make you scream for me before the night is over." He couldn't quite hold back the proud smile as Dean shivered, a small sound escaping the hunters throat as Cas stroked a little faster at the mans cock, fingers tightening slightly, twisting his wrist at the tip, observing the gasps and groans the movement earned him.

"T-That better be a promise or I'll kick your f- _ah-_ feathery ass." He chuckled a little and flexed his wings, dropping Dean onto the bed and crawling up the hunters flushed body, taking in the firm, muscled lines. Pride bubbling once more as his fingers slid down Deans side, over sharp hips. His tongue trailing against Deans lower stomach, curious to taste the man beneath him, growling out softly.

"Dean. I made this body, each atom by hand, each muscle sewn together with my own grace. I know every inch of you and yet you doubt my ability to ensure your pleasure?" He looked up ever so calmly, eyebrow raised before he parted his lips and pulled Deans leaking cock into his mouth. The tip hit his throat and the salty, spicy taste of Dean erupted over his tongue. The hunter bowed beneath him. Fingers tangling in the angels hair, pulling even as his hips snapped up, a shout torn from his throat.

" _Fuck Cas!_  "

He keened a little, watching from beneath his lashes as his hunter fell apart, his tongue wrapping about hot flesh, sucking slightly. Testing the waters as he bobbed slightly on Deans lengh, his nose bumping against the soft hair at Deans base as he took him fully, his lack of need for oxygen proving highly useful at that moment. Dean was trembling beneath him, obvious that he was holding himself back as his muscles quivered with the strain. The angel pulled up, with an obscene pop, looking to him calmly, holding the base of the green eyed man in hand, palming at the skin there slowly as he spoke.

"Dean, you cannot hurt me. I have no gag reflex." He moved down, once more swallowing him as Dean moaned. This time though, there was no restraint. Deans hands scrabbled at Cas' head and gripped his hair almost painfully tight. (Castiel found himself enjoying the mix of pained pleasure, his cock jerking leaking steadily onto the bed beneath him) Hips snapping up hard, fucking into Cas' mouth.

It wasn't long before Dean was grabbing at Cas' shoulders, grip hard enough to bruise a human, wrenching the angel from his postition. Flashing a cheeky grin when Castiel whined, having enjoyed watching the hunter writhe and moan for him.

"Cas, want you to fuck me."

He was entirely sure that at that moment, it may in fact be possible to die of pleasure. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach dipped, his own erection throbbing at the thought. Skin flushing a little as he licked his lips, shaking his head.

"I would enjoy that, Dean, however we have no lubrication and I do not wish to hurt you. I would very much like your cock in me though, if you do not oppose." The strangled sound from the hunter had him looking up, blinking, a small frown of worry, only to find Dean flushing, sitting up and grabbing at him. They rolled together, Dean settling between his legs, lips crushing hard at Cas', kissing linguidly for a few minutes as Dean pulled the angels legs open, fingers brushing at Castiels entrance. The first finger felt odd, like an intrusion on his vessel. He shifted, breath catching slightly at the sensation of being filled and stretched. His 'mojo' meaning that he was able to lubricate himself for Dean. The hunter pressed another finger in, slowly stretching him and  _Oh._

_"Dean!"_

_  
_ He cried out, unable to help himself when fire coursed through his veins, his muscles locking, clenching about the hunter and bucking up. Eyes widening as he clung to the bed spread. It was when Dean hit that spot once more that the air about them shifted and Cas' wings unfurled from his body, spilling over the beds sides, hitting each wall, feathers ruffled and full in his pleasure, quivering slightly as he moaned.

Dean was staring. He blinked his eyes open at the way the hunter had frozen his ministrations. Looking up to him, wings flexing a little in hesitance, his voice low and throaty.

"Dean? I apologise. I cannot- it felt immensly good and I am unable to tuck them from sight in this state. I apolog-"

"They're gorgeous."

The awe in his hunters words were unexpected, sending a pleased shiver of pleasure through him but as rough fingers curled in his wings, his whole body arched of the bed, a scream ripped from his throat as his body tried to process the feeling of his wings being touched into a phsyical sensation. He gasped, head thrown back and moaned. Writhing against the bed and grabbed at Deans arm, hand falling into place at Deans shoulder, the hunters soul surging to meet his grace and Dean swore, snarling against Cas' neck as he moved. Wrapping the angels legs about his waist and pulling him up, an arm about the angels waist. Cas shifted, wrapping an arm about Deans shoulders, his grip on his own mark unwavering, the connection remaining as Dean thrust into his body.

The feeling of  _Dean_  surrounded him, the hunters hands coming up to grab at the bases of Cas' wings, using them as leverage to press the angel against him, hips thrusting at a hard, fast pace.

Castiels mind was a mess, his body simply alight with so much  _feeling._  He couldn't stop the cries, mewls, whimpers and gasps that left him each time Dean moved, each grip at his wings, each thrust that met him. It was overwhelming in its intensity. His grace rippled about them, pulsing through the hunter and back to him and the wet sounds of skin on skin filled the room.

His orgasm was ripped from him and crashing over him in a way that left him screaming his hunters name, body clenching and trembling against the other man. Wings flaring and straining high in both surprise and pleasure, feathers twitching and quivering along with him. He could hear Deans matching shout, the sensation of heat filling him as the hunter came, filling him as they collapsed together. Bodies entangled, sweaty and sated. Breathing hard together, meeting each others gaze. Blinking up as a grin swiftly spread across Deans face.

"Shit, man. If that's my punishment, I think I'll get myself trapped more fucking often."

The sensation of fond amusement unfurled in his chest and Castiel found himself shaking his head lightly, happiness brightening his smile that he was forced to hide against the hunters neck. Glad that Dean had enjoyed it as he had.

"Shut  _up,_ Dean."

He curled into the hunters side, wings spreading and resting gently about them, heating them both, soft and ruffled from their pleasure. He hummed softly as Deans fingers caught on some tangled feathers, stroking through them as they settled down, Deans laughter lightening his grace.  
  



End file.
